Secret metrio:falling enemy
by batstickerfigurecartoon
Summary: Inspired by batmetal copying mix with brutal heavy death metal with your favorite cartoon like dp America dragon and more.


(music start to playing Drum Beats and guitar playing)

(Start Off Base in dark room you see El tigre yin and yang Cage up Beat up And door open up lights on flash on them face)

Randy: _There are no fingerprints Deep under water_  
 _Nothing to tie one to a crime._

(see El tigre Villains Like sartana of the dead black cuervo El oso and see Yin Yang Villains Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Yuck smoke And One of Villains Turn on Light some Weapon on Walls, Zoom Out _You_ See Randy Danny Jake Guy and Max Watch Cam see Manny yin and yang in Danger Run to She-C-10 Fly to Base Rescue Them)

Randy: _And if you seek vengeance All you need are instruments of pain._

 _(_ henchmen On Town with sniper And Get Kill Knives in back)

Randy _:You Need Your Knives Check._

(Danny Hang Three Henchman)

Randy _:Rope Check._

(Max Jump Down Kill Two Henchman with Two Dagger Kill Assassin Creed)

Randy _:Dagger Check._

(Guy Beat Up one Henchman to death with chains)

Randy _:Chains Check._

(Jake Pull Giant Rock on Henchman,s on A Boat Drinking beers read porn Playing watch Tv and Rock HIT Boat Huge Explosions with dead people)

Randy:Ro _cks Check._

(Danny Shoot Laser to Door it open)

 _Randy:Laser Beams Check._

(One of Henchman Takes acid Trap Out)

randy: _Acid Check._

 _(Max Open Bag See he Dead Dad and freak out)_

Randy: _Body Bag Check._

Randy: _Murmaider x16_

(Randy Jump On Floor with swords Kill 12 Henchman,s Danny Use Ghostly Wail Blow Up Henchman Gun and heads Jake Burn Down Everything Guy use Boomerang Brush Slash Three Henchman,s Half And Max Use Turbo Strength Mode Smack Henchman and broke them Back Like Base break Batman Back)

(Red light warning all Villians see this and send out Yin Yang yo villians Go out Stop Them)

Randy: _But beware For when you quench your blood thirst Others will seek their vengeance on you And they won't rest Until you're dead_ _They'll have their_ _._

(Randy use Sai Kill naruto )

Randy: _Shiv Check._

(Ratchet playing ps vita and taking Crap mario wasp pipe)

Randy: _Pipe Check_.

(Marcus fenix use hammer of dawn On raam on train)

Randy: _Hammer Check_.

(sole survivor use Grognak's axe Decapitation enemy)

Randy: _Axe Check_.

(Max use predator vision See yin and yang enemy,s and Randy give order to danny jake and guy)  
Randy: _Subject? Check_.

(Randy danny jake guy and max jump from sky with weapons and ready to attack)

Randy: _Location Check_.

(Cat noir look A ladybug butt and pulling in he face)

Randy: _Desire Check_.

(Steven cry over dead connie baby and steven have red evil anger eyes)

Radny: _Vengeance Check._

(Randy stand take out sword ,Danny jump on Saranoia,Guy air kick smoke in face,Max use Turbo sword Kill and slash all Chung Pow Kitties in Half and jake eat Carl Head soon Django see watch Hero,e Murder and killing Yin and yang villains he look scary,He run down walls in room,sartana and django get they Guitar,the flock of fury use Giant lasers,Genera and che remove them arms for strong one, sergio prepare finger beams,And other villains wait secret trio get in but light outs, middle on floor 5 Heros r here Randy glow red eye danny glow green jake glow red too guy glow blue and pink and max glow blue)

Randy: _Hold your breath, swim and strain_  
 _The smell of death, can't escape_ _Blood will cloud and drift away_  
 _Attract the murders of Murmaids_ _It's so cold they all know_ _What you've done, you can't run_ _Vengeance is the law for thee_ _A thousand leagues below the sea_ _You've been tracked, you've been seen_ _Murdering the next kin_ _Ate their hearts drank their blood_ _Washed your fins in blackened mud_ _Now you swim try to hide_ _Heart beats faster from inside_ _Thought it was a big charade_ _Your life was ended by Murmaids._

(Randy stabbed Titanium titan in gut]

Randy: _Murmaider [x2]_

[Danny rip che jaw in half]

Randy: _Muramider [x2]_

[ Jake strangler El oso with tali]

Randy: _Muramider [x2]_

[Max Stomp black cuervo on pipe and bash her mom and grandmother head on pipe to with he hand]

Randy: _Muramider [x2]_

[Guy use lancer chainsaw saw Señor Siniestro he in half]

Randy:Murmaider _[x8]_

[Max play guitar solo]

[Randy dress as kylo ren with crossguard blade lightsaber]

Randy _:Swords Check._

[Supernoobs watch saw,s]

Randy: _Saws Check._

[Jake at club dancing with female marvel characters]

Randy:Clubs _Check._

[catwoman in slap fight with batwoman]

randy _:Claws Check._

[AVGN talking over FF8is wrost game on ps1]

Randy: _Hatred? Check._

[anger from inside out beat up everyone]

Randy: _Anger Check._

[the group free manny yin and yang]

Randy: _Mermaid Check._

[Guy smash Sartana with sledgehammer]

Randy: _Murder Check._

Randy: _MURDER[x4]_

(Group free manny yin and yang soon them thanks randy danny jake guy and max but randy seen jet in ocean groups swimming to jet guy try open door them enter safe randy check them here in jet he do)

Randy:murder [x4]

randy:you've been tracked you've been seen murdering the next of kin ate their hearts drank their blood washed your fins in blackened mud now you swim try to hide heart beats faster from inside thought it was a big charde your life is ended by mermaids.

randy:check [x3]

randy:your life was ended by murmaids.

randy:check [x3]

randy:your life was ended by murmaids.

(Cop show up see this most brutality blood and body parts everything in room)


End file.
